


Déjame probar, besar (un, dos, tres y otra vez)

by AristotelesCorcega



Category: Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Mención de otros personajes de la novela, Primeras veces
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristotelesCorcega/pseuds/AristotelesCorcega
Summary: Desde que empezaron a andar y Pancho les dio la pequeña plática de cuidarse y respetarse y siempre chiflando y aplaudiendo Ari y Temo sólo han podio estar solos en una habitación con la puerta cerrada tres veces.(O, tres veces en las que Ari y Temo están solos en una habitación con la puerta cerrada y son interrumpidos y otra vez que no).





	1. Un, dos, tres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelipeAlejandro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelipeAlejandro/gifts).



> Necesitaba publicar la primera parte de esto antes del capítulo de hoy porque sí no iba a tener que editar todo esto otra vez y le prometí a Felipe que publicaría esto hoy, así que aquí está la primera parte. Este es mi primer fic en este fandom, todos los errores son míos, este trabajo no fue beteado. Espero les guste, son bien recibidos los comentarios, buenos y malos. xx

Desde que empezaron a andar y Pancho les dio la pequeña plática de cuidarse y respetarse y _siempre chiflando y aplaudiendo_ Ari y Temo sólo han podio estar solos en una habitación con la puerta cerrada _tres veces_.

La primera vez es en el cuarto de la Tropa Unidos, después del desastre que es su primera cita, Ari está ahí tocando el teclado, pensando en lo que salió bien y obsesionándose con lo que salió mal y Temo lo encuentra (Temo siempre lo encuentra), se sienta junto a él y  lo escucha tocar, en silencio, porque Temo nunca presiona, Temo siempre espera pacientemente a que Ari esté listo, y cuando Ari está listo y sin mirarlo, con sus manos aun moviéndose sobre las teclas dice:

— Perdón por arruí…

— Aristóteles, no —lo interrumpe Temo, con firmeza— tú no tuviste la culpa, yo no tuve la culpa, todo eso fue un malentendido.

— Un malentendido que _arruinó_ nuestra primera cita oficial —responde Ari, todavía sin mirarlo, sus manos aun sobre las teclas pero ahora inmóviles, sus mejillas sonrojadas en pena, es que Ari lo tenía todo planeado, quería que fuera perfecto, y fue perfecto, hasta que ya no lo fue.

— Nuestra primera cita no se arruinó, Ari —dice Temo con tanta sinceridad en su voz que Ari voltea a verlo y se encuentra con que Temo lo está mirando de esa forma que hace a su corazón latir como loco en alegría y en cientos de maneras más que Ari todavía no puede nombrar—. Fue la mejor primera cita que he tenido.

— ¿En serio?  Temo, casi terminamos en la cárcel.

— Ahora estás exagerando, no “casi terminamos en la cárcel”, no estuvimos ni cerca, y aún si hubiéramos terminado en la cárcel, lo que pasó antes, esto —dice Temo, levantando su muñeca en la que tiene la pulsera azul con el nombre de Ari grabado en ella— hubiera hecho que estar en la cárcel fuera insignificante, Ari.

Ari sonríe y con cariño le dice: — Estás loco.

— Por ti —es la respuesta inmediata de Temo, que se pone rojo a los dos segundos de decirlo.

Antes de que Temo pueda retirar lo dicho (como esa vez en el hospital cuando culpó a la medicina), Ari envuelve una de sus manos en su muñeca, justo sobre la pulsera azul, lo mira a los ojos y le confiesa: — Yo igual estoy loco, por ti.

Temo luce sorprendido, como si Ari no se le hubiera declarado frente a toda la escuela (y Pancho), y como si ambos no estuvieran usando una pulsera con el nombre del otro y como si no acabaran de tener la primera cita con el cambio de trama más loco jamás.

— ¿En serio te sorprende? —le pregunta Ari, un poco ofendido.

Temo se da cuenta porque hace inmediatamente comienza a decir: — No, no, no —y luego cambia de opinión, porque cierra los ojos, pone su mano libre sobre la que Ari tiene puesta en su muñeca y después de suspirar, dice—: La verdad es que sí, y sé que no debería por todo lo que has hecho, pero esto es un sueño hecho realidad para mí y es sorprendente, maravilloso e increíble escucharte decirlo.

Ari lo entiende completamente, porque recuerda a Temo decir “se acabó la esperanza contigo” y recuerda la forma en la que lo rechazó en la banca, y piensa en si mismo, en todo lo que siente y cuán increíble es para él que Temo no lo haya dejado de querer después de todo eso. Ari lo entiende al cien por ciento, pone su mano libre en la mejilla de Temo, que luce más sorprendido por ese gesto y le repite: — Estoy loco por ti, Cuauhtémoc López, créelo.

Temo sonríe, lo mira fijamente a los ojos y Ari se pregunta si le puede leer el alma, si puede ver que tan enamorado está de él, lo feliz de esta de por fin poder abrazar esos sentimientos de los que estuvo asustado por tanto tiempo. Ari ve los ojos de Temo caer en sus labios y su corazón se pone a latir tan rápido que Ari teme morir de un infarto antes de recibir su primer beso, Temo lo mira otra vez a los ojos, y después de unos segundo ambos se mueven hacia adelante, Ari cierra los ojos y siente los labios de Temo sobre los suyos, la explosión de aleteos de mariposa en su estomago, la felicidad y el amor extendiéndose en todo su cuerpo, el calor irradiando de Temo, Ari besa  a Temo y Temo besa a Ari y todo es maravilloso.

Ambos están sonrojados y sonriendo como locos cuando se separan, Ari está por volver a besarlo cuando la puerta se abre y Julio, Lupita y Pancho entran gritando “ _Chiflando y aplaudiendo”_ , Ari pega un salto y cae sobre su teclado todavía encendido, los mellizos y Pancho se ríen más fuerte y así termina la primera vez.

*

La segunda vez que están solos en una habitación con la puerta cerrada es en el cuarto de Temo, tres semanas después de la primera vez, de su primer beso.

Extrañamente Ari y Temo son los únicos en la casa López, sin ninguna idea de dónde están los demás integrantes de la familia, esa vez, están tan entusiasmados de poder estar solos por primera vez desde que se besaron que no piensan en mandarle un texto a alguno de los niños para preguntar en dónde están, cuánto tardaran en llegar, y simplemente entran al cuarto de Temo y cierran la puerta, y se besan, y no es como que estuvieran planeando que las cosas escalaran tan rápido, (han pasado tres semanas desde que se besaron por primera vez, y no es que no se hayan besado desde entonces, de hecho se han besado mucho, pero son adolescentes, y están enamorados y ambos quieren más, no saben exactamente que es lo que significa más, pero lo quieren averiguar). Comienzan sentados en la cama de Temo, se besan tierno y casto y se hacen bromas y se ríen y se vuelven a besar, Ari suspira en el beso y Temo deja salir una ricita y de vez en cuando sus dientes chocan, porque la única experiencia que ambos tienen besando es con el otro, y es todo inocente, hasta que Ari _por error_ muerde el labio de Temo y él deja salir un quejido que hace que todos los bellos de Ari se pongan de punta, ambos se alejan un poco y se miran, y así de rápido toda la atmosfera cambia, cuando se vuelven a besar es con un poco más de fuerza, sus respiraciones se aceleran, Ari muerde el labio de Temo, esta vez con toda la intención del mundo de que Temo vuelva a repetir _ese_ sonido, solo que esta vez Temo _gime_ y Lupita grita.

Ari casi se cae de la cama del salto que pega para alejarse de Temo, Temo de hecho sí se cae, Ari no reacciona ni para levantarlo, asustado de que Pancho entre al cuarto de Temo por el _gritote_ de Lupita (que está parada frente a la puerta de la habitación con cara de que ha sido _marcada_ de por vida) y les de la _otra_ regañada de sus vidas. Pero pasan como diez segundos y Pancho no entra.

— ¿Y _Papancho_? —pregunta desde el suelo Temo a Lupita, , obviamente preocupado por lo mismo que Ari.

— Está afuera, en el carro, perdí el _chin chan pú_ y me tocó venir a mí a llamarte para que bajaras para ir a comer tacos porque no contestabas tú teléfono —Lupita lo dice todo con lo que parece es el mismo respiro mientras se talla los ojos, como si con eso pudiera eliminar de su cabeza lo que vio y _escuchó_ , Ari lo duda mucho. Temo suspira aliviado y eso basta para que Lupita deje de ser la niña _traumada_ y se convierta en la niña _indignada_ , pasa de tallarse los ojos a apuntarlos con los dedos a ambos de una forma acusadora mientras exige alto y fuerte—: ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?! ¡Temo, Ari! _¡Chiflando y aplaudiendo!_

Ari está _casi_ seguro de que Lupita no sabe qué significa _chiflando y aplaudiendo_ , obviamente no le va a preguntar, así que mejor, con toda la sinceridad que puede, dice:

— _Sí, no_ , perdón, Lupita, nosotros chiflando y aplaudiendo siempre…

— Sí, Lupe, no lo volvemos a hacer, pero no le digas a Papáncho, sabes que se va a poner muy intenso, y en serio no va a pasar otra vez, _nunca_ , en serio.

— _Nunca_ , Lupita, no le digas a Pancho, por favor.

Lupita pasa su mirada del uno al otro, Ari se pregunta si puede darse cuenta que están mintiendo, pero Lupita es una niña, así que solamente los mira con los ojos entrecerrados. — Está bien, pero si los _vuelvo_ a cachar con, como diría Julio, las manos en la masa, _sí_ le voy a decir a Papáncho y también le voy a decir que no es la primera vez para que se ponga _muy_ intenso, ¿está claro?

Ari y Temo asienten.

Luego Lupita, fingiendo que nada de eso pasó, dice: — ¿Entonces quieren tacos?

*

La tercera vez que están solos en una habitación con puerta cerrada es dos semanas después de lo que Ari ha empezado a llamar el “Incidente” es en el cuarto de Ari, ya llevan un mes y una semana y un par de días como novios, ya celebraron su primer _mesaversario_ (Temo le preparó una cena muy rica y Ari por fin le cantó Amor Valiente y todo fue especial y hermoso) y no han tenido la oportunidad de repetir lo que pasó el día del Incidente, y no es que no hayan intentado volver a repetirlo, Ari siente que lo han intentado _demasiado_ , pero la casa López siempre está llena de gente y papá está intentando reintegrarse a la familia y parece que siempre está en casa jugando con Arquímedes, ayudando a preparar la comida, la cena (Ari está feliz de que papá esté intentando reintegrarse, que esté intentando cambiar, intentando aceptarlo como es, pero ¿no puede llevar a Arquímedes al parque o algo mientras Polita está en la tienda y dejarlo solo con Temo por _media_ hora?),  y hacerlo en cualquier otro lugar es peligroso, así que no vuelve a pasar hasta que ya no están activamente buscando que pase.

Temo está retomando las clases de teclado, usualmente pasan o en la sala de los López o en la guarida de Tropa Unidos, pero los niños están jugando por equipos algo con muchas reglas complicadas que Ari no recuerda porque si él no está jugando de qué le sirven, y un equipo está en la sala López y el otro está en la guarida, y cuando Temo sugiere que Ari le de las clases en su cuarto Pancho reacciona como de esperarse (y Lupita les da una mirada de advertencia). Ari propone que vayan a su casa, dónde papá está cuidando a Arquímedes mientras mamá termina de trabajar y Pancho los deja ir. Cuando llegan, raramente, ni papá ni Arqui están en casa, y en serio Ari y Temo no lo sabían, así que nadie puede decir que las clases de teclado eran un pretexto para repetir lo que pasó el día del _incidente_ ,  pero están solos en el cuarto de Ari con la puerta cerrada y el teclado lleva abandonado como cinco minuto porque se están besando de la misma forma en que lo hicieron el día del incidente, pero con más intención, con más fuerza, y Ari se siente sin aliento y agitado a la vez,  su cabeza está dando vueltas y el cuerpo le cosquillea de pies a cabeza, tiene las manos en el cuello de Temo, las de Temo están en la espalda de Ari, están lo más cerca que pueden estar, pero Ari quiere más (Ari siempre quiere más cuando de Temo se habla), así que jala a Temo del cuello, como si pudiera acercarlo más, Temo sí se mueve un poco más para adelante, casi cayéndose sobre Ari, se logra detener poniendo una de las manos que tenía en la espalda de Ari en su pierna, su otra mano la pone sobre su abdomen, la primera vez que Ari jaló a Temo no lo había hecho para que este cayera sobre él, pero ahora que pensó en eso, lo único que Ari tiene en la cabeza es la decisión de averiguar cómo se sentiría tener a Temo sobre él mientras lo besa, con tan solo pensarlo Ari siente todo el cuerpo _caliente_ , así que vuelve a jalar a Temo, con delicadeza y la suficiente fuerza para terminar acostado en la cama y con la mitad del cuerpo de Temo sobre el suyo.

Temo deja de besarlo, se separa lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos sin que sus ojos se crucen, poniendo una mano a un lado de la cabeza de Ari para que su peso no esté completamente sobre Ari, la respiración de Temo está un poco agitada y luce algo temeroso.

— ¿Estás bien? —Ari susurra mirando directamente _a_ Temo, a sus ojos que parecen brillar, sus cejas pobladas, sus mejillas con un ligero rubor, sus labios rosas que lucen resbalosos por tanto beso que han intercambiado.

Ari está tan entretenido mirando los labios de Temo, que más que escuchar _ve_ cuando dice _¿Tú estás bien?_

Ari asiente con la cabeza, se relame los labios y lo mira a los ojos al contestar: — Sí, todo bien.

— ¿Esto… está bien? —dice Temo entre balbuceos, obviamente nervioso.

Ari asiente con tantas ganas que la cama se mueve. —  Sí, ¿ _Tú_ estás bien con esto?

— Sí —responde Temo e inmediatamente después lo besa, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el de Ari, de una forma en que no lo está aplastando, de una forma en la que sus cuerpos terminan tocándose como nunca lo habían hecho antes, y, demostrándole  con todas las ganas que sí, está muy de acuerdo con la nueva forma en la que están haciendo esto, y cuando se separan para tomar aire, Temo hace lo que Ari hizo el día del incidente, le muerde ligeramente el labio inferior, provocándole algo que Ari no puede nombrar porque jamás lo había experimentado, provocándole otra cosa que Ari si ha experimentado antes, algo muy recientemente (específicamente, dos noches después del incidente, Ari tuvo un sueño que hasta el día de hoy no recuerda pero que terminó con Ari despertando en el medio de la madrugada, exaltado y  con el bóxer _pegajoso_ ).  

El… _amiguito_ de Ari se despierta y pasa tan de repente que Ari genuinamente se asusta y empuja a Temo de los hombros para que se levante de encima suyo.

Para que no se entere de lo que está pasando.

— Ari, ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Temo con preocupación, Ari asiente con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a sus manos que están puestas de la manera más obvia en el mundo sobre su entrepierna.

Ari no sabe cuándo perdió el control de sus extremidades para hacer semejante cosa, cuándo perdió el control de su cuerpo, que, como si no hubiera hecho ya lo suficiente, lo traiciona otra vez, encendiendo sus mejillas como señal de Alto, para hacer todo más obvio, gracias.

Ari no está viendo a Temo, pero escucha la inhalación de aire exagerada que toma cuando su cerebro conecta todo y se da cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Ari se quiere morir de la vergüenza, tiene ganas de levantarse y correr al baño y esconderse hasta la muerte, pero no puede levantarse porque eso solo haría más evidente su problema, así que decide que su mejor opción es quedarse inmóvil, sumir lo más posible su cuerpo con el colchón y esperar ha desaparecer o el fin del mundo, lo que venga primero.

Obviamente, el mundo no se acaba, Ari no desaparece y tampoco su erección, Ari no entiendo cómo no puede desaparecer en la situación en la que se encuentra y se siente tan frustrado que podría llorar, pero se aguanta, llorar solo empeoraría _todo_.

— Perdón —dice Ari, y se siente tonto inmediatamente después de decirlo, pero es que no sabe qué hacer, qué decir, y la verdad Temo no está ayudando con su silencio.

— Está bien, Ari —responde Temo en tartamudeos. Es obvio que nada está bien.

Ari hace un sonido de frustración. No sabe qué más hacer.

— En serio, está bien —dice Temo y Ari tal vez le creería sí no lo dijera balbuceando—. Yo... —Ari lo escucha tragar con fuerza y se prepara para escuchar _me tengo que ir_ pero Temo dice—: siento lo mismo... _por ti._

Ari se olvida momentáneamente de su vergüenza y levanta la cara para ver a Temo que se ve en el mismo nivel de avergonzado que él, su cara igual de roja, está jugando con sus manos en nerviosismo y está mirando a la puerta, como si estuviera pensando en correr hacia ella en cualquier momento. Ari no quiere que se vaya, hace unos segundos Ari quería desaparecer porque se sentía avergonzado de tener una erección en presencia de Temo, y por alguna razón pensó que Temo se sentiría insultado o algo, pero ahora que Temo dijo _yo siento lo mismo por ti_ , Ari entiende que están en la misma página, en _todos_ los sentidos.

Esto no hace que Ari se sienta menos avergonzado, pero lo hace sentir menos incómodo e inseguro.

Temo se ha de sentir observado porque lo voltea a ver, sus miradas chocan y los dos voltean hacia otro lado, se ponen más rojos.

— Es muy vergonzoso —dice Temo entre ricitas nerviosas—, que pase cuando _estás aquí_.

El corazón de Ari comienza a latir desenfrenado y la boca se le seca. — Ha pasado —traga saliva— ¿ha pasada cuando no estoy?

Temo asiente con ganas y con una expresión que dice que ha pasado _muchas_ veces.

Ari no puede evitar que sus ojos se posen en la entrepierna de Temo, donde sí, cosas están pasando, se siente inmediatamente avergonzado y sucio después de hacerlo.

— _A mí_ , yo, yo igual —dice Ari tartamudeando por los nervios y todo lo demás.

Temo dice: — _Cool._

Porque obviamente no sabe qué decir y Ari tampoco sabe qué decir así que repite: _— Cool._

Y luego ambos estallan en ricitas nerviosas. Y es ahí cuando mamá abre la puerta de golpe y obviamente, aunque _ya_ no están haciendo nada, ambos brincan del susto, cinco minutos antes y mamá los hubiera encontrado de una peor forma en la que los encontró Lupita.

Mamá mira del uno al otro.

— Ya regresamos, recuerden que la puerta se queda abierta _, Aristemo_.

Y se da la media vuelta y se va, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella.

*

Ari y Temo se quedan en el cuarto (con la puerta abierta) y esta vez si pasan el tiempo en la clase de teclado, pero la atmosfera es otra, hay un nerviosismo en el aire cada vez que sus manos se tocan sobre las teclas, se sonrojan cuando sus miradas se encuentran, algo que no pasó a este grado cuando empezaron a andar, es raro y diferente, pero no significa que no sea agradable.

*

Esa noche Temo se queda a cenar con la familia de Ari, y cuando papá se va y Temo está por despedirse, mamá lo interrumpe, diciendo que tiene algo para ellos, deja a Arquímedes en la sala con sus juguetes y mamá entra a su cuarto.

Ari y Temo comparten una mirada de _qué se trae_ , y nada los prepara para cuando mamá regresa, se sienta frente a ellos y pone sobre la mesa una caja nueva de condones.

 

 


	2. Otra vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior y a las que dieron kudos e hicieron bookmarks, por ustedes es que solo me tarde una semana en publicar esto (lol, perdón).  
> Esta historia no fue beteada o editada, literalmente la terminé de escribir y la publiqué, todos los errores son míos.  
> Los comentarios de todo tipo son muy bien recibidos. xx

Pasan tres días para que Ari y Temo puedan volver a estar a solas. Esta vez planean el momento para no _volver_ a ser interrumpidos. (Lo planean en el receso, sentados en su banca habitual, sus hombros y sus muslos tocándose, sus manos entrelazadas sobre el muslo de Temo, hablando en cuchicheos, mirando hacia a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando, sin mirarse entre ellos para que sus rostros no delataran lo que estaban planeando).

El plan es simple: Temo esperará a que Lupita se quede dormida, se asegurará de que no se escuche otra cosa más que los ronquidos de Pancho en la casa López y sigilosamente saldrá de su casa para después inmiscuirse en la de Ari.

Fue más fácil armar el plan que ponerlo en marcha, los López se acuestan casi a las once porque es viernes y los niños no tienen que despertarse temprano para ir a la escuela el día siguiente, Ari está ahí hasta su toque de queda que es a las diez de la noche, Temo lo acompaña a la puerta y lo despide con un beso que a Ari le sabe a promesa de _lo que sea_ que pasará después, luego Ari se va a su casa, besa en la mejilla a mamá y a Arqui, se lava los dientes, se pone la pijama y se mete bajo sus cobijas, el celular en la mano, vibrando cada cuanto con mensajes de Temo: que Lupita ya está en su cama pero que está muy _platicona_ , que Sebastián y Julio están hablando a gritos, que Pancho se está carcajeando y que Susana está intentando sofocar su risa pero obviamente no lo está logrando porque Temo la puede escuchar hasta su cuarto.

En la casa de Ari los últimos ruidos que se escuchan son a las once cuarenta y cuatro, y son las pisadas de mamá pasando frente a su cuarto para ir al suyo, el sonido de su puerta cerrándose.

A esa hora Temo le envía un mensaje diciendo que Lupita está viendo vídeos de _Yuya_ en YouTube y que Sebastián y Julio se están riendo escandalosamente.

A las doce diez Temo le escribe diciendo que Lupita  por fin se quedó dormida, pero que todavía puede escuchar a Julio y Sebastián hablando en susurros no tan discretos.

A las doce y media Temo escribe que ya no se oye nada en el cuarto de Julio y Sebastián y que Lupita sigue dormida.

A las doce cuarenta y uno Temo escribe que escuchó a alguien salir del cuarto de su papá, los pasos de alguien pasando frente a su cuarto.

Seis minutos después Temo escribe diciendo que era Pancho que fue a tomar agua a la cocina y que luego entró a su cuarto, tapó bien a Lupita y tapó bien a Temo que se estaba haciendo el dormido, le dio besó en la frente y después le susurró _“Salúdame al Aris”_   y _casi me da un infarto, creí que me había cachado, pero luego me dijo que no me desvelara mucho, no sabía que voy a ir a verte, solo sabía que estaba despierto y asumió que estaba hablando contigo_.

Ari responde a eso con: _¿con quién más podrías estar hablando?_ 🤨😠 y luego 😂😂

Temo responde con _eres un menso_ _😅_ e inmediatamente después: estoy ahí en cinco 🙏

Ari le envía un _ten cuidado_ _🙏_ y después se levanta de su cama para salir a la sala a esperar a que Temo le diga que ya está afuera. Siendo honestos, la parte que le toca hacer a Ari es la más fácil.

Sentado en la sala, Ari no puede evitar sentir _miedo_ ; de que cachen a Temo saliéndose de su casa y los castiguen de por vida, de no saber qué hacer cuando ya estén solos en su cuarto, de arruinar el momento.

Los seis minutos en los que su celular tarda en vibrar le parecen una eternidad.

 **Temo**   _♥_

**12:57 am**

Ya estoy afuera

Ari abre la puerta con su corazón latiendo desbocadamente y con nervios revoloteando en su estomago, y Temo está ahí, luciendo igual de asustado y nervioso que Ari, luciendo _muy galán_ en sus pijamas. Ari no puede evitar sonreír al verlo (el miedo y el nerviosismo disminuyendo _porque es Temo_ , su mejor amigo, su primer amor, _su único_ y si algo va a salir mal o va ser vergonzoso, si algo será maravilloso, Temo es la única persona con la que Ari quiere compartirlo), Temo le devuelve la sonrisa. Ari le hace una seña con su mano para que entre, cuando está adentro le susurra:

— Tus tenis —mira a Temo quitárselos, sus calcetines tienen dinosaurios, el corazón de Ari se _hincha_ de amor—. Vamos —, le dice tomándolo de la mano, y caminan juntos en pasos ligeros hasta la habitación.

Llegan sin ningún inconveniente, Ari cierra la puerta de su cuarto con suma precaución, le pone seguro y así de fácil están solos.

La lámpara sobre el buró de Ari alumbra el cuarto lo suficiente para ver la cama, lo suficiente para que caminen hasta ella sin tropezarse con los zapatos que Ari dejó a medio camino. Ambos se sientan del lado en el que las cobijas están levantadas que es el lado en el que Ari estaba acostado. Se sientan con sus manos todavía entrelazadas, sus muslos se tocan y el único sonido que se puede escuchar son sus respiraciones, Ari se pregunta si Temo puede escuchar que tan fuerte está latiendo su corazón, de lo nervios, la emoción, de todo.

— ¿Nadie te vio? —pregunta Ari al mismo tiempo que Temo dice:

— _Quiero besarte._

Ari se queda sin aliento ante tal confesión, es un poco tonto, porque se han besado tantas veces que Ari _ya perdió_ la cuenta, pero Temo jamás había expresado el deseo de besarlo en voz alta y que lo hiciera se siente diferente en formas que Ari _no puede_ explicar.

Ari se lame los labios y en un susurro responde: — _Pues_ bésame.

Ari se queda quieto, mirando a Temo moverse hacia adelante, levantando las manos para acunar su rostro, Ari cierra los ojos segundos antes de que sus labios se encuentren, puede sentir el _deseo_ de Temo en cada movimiento de sus labios, espera que sus labios le puedan comunicar lo mismo a Temo, cuando se separan ambos están respirando agitadamente, Ari ya está _duro_ dentro de sus bóxers y se _muere_ por saber si Temo está igual pero no sabe cómo dar el siguiente paso, no sabe cómo decirle a Temo que quiere que se vuelvan a besar como lo hicieron hace tres días, que quiere volver a sentir el peso de Temo sobre su cuerpo mientras prueba sus labios.

Así que Ari, al no saber cómo usar sus palabras, hace lo mismo que hizo la vez pasada, besa a Temo  y lo jala del cuello pero esta vez Temo entiende inmediatamente lo que Ari quiere y deja de besarlo para decirle: — Acuéstate bien.

Ari se acomoda sobre la cama, poniendo su cabeza en la almohada y mira a Temo subirse encima suyo.

Temo lo vuelve a besar apenas está bien acomodado sobre él, sus dedos enredados en su cabello, sus labios hambrientos sobre los suyos, y _súbitamente_ Ari se siente abrumado, por el beso, porque aunque ambos están usando ropa Ari puede sentir el calor de Temo en todas las partes en las que se están tocando (porque Ari quiere que no haya nada de ropa separándolos), porque puede sentir a Temo duro contra su pierna y no sabe qué hacer _con todo esto_ , no sabe qué hacer con las ganas intensas de _tocar_ y lo peor es que no sabe cómo expresar todo lo que está sintiendo.

Cuando se separan para tomar aire Temo le acaricia con suavidad las mejillas, está sonriendo, con los ojos todavía cerrados, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, se ve feliz y tan seguro de si mismo, de lo que están haciendo, Ari igual se siente feliz, pero es la seguridad la que se le está escapando de las manos como agua.

— Ari, ¿estás bien? —pregunta alarmado Temo, _porque es Temo_ y con solo una mirada puede leerlo, puede entender que algo anda mal.

— Sí —miente Ari.

— _Ari_ —dice Temo comenzando a levantarse de encima de Ari.

Ari lo detiene de los hombros, sabe que tiene que decir lo que está sintiendo, intentarlo siquiera.

— Estoy bien, _solo_ estoy nervioso —confiesa Ari con los ojos cerrados, el rubor profundizándose en su cara.

— No tienes por qué estarlo, no vamos a hacer nada para lo que no _estemos_ listos —lo reconforta Temo—. ¿Ok?

Ari asiente con la cabeza — Ok.

— Y si hago algo para lo que _no estés_ listo me dices y _si tú_ haces algo para lo que _yo_ no esté listo, te digo.

Ari vuelve a asentir con la cabeza, Temo le sonríe y luego se inclina y le da un beso en la punta de la nariz, Ari sonríe grande ante tal gesto de amor, (y se siente _seguro_ después de las palabras de Temo), después Temo le besa la mejilla y la barbilla y la frente y Ari se está riendo bajito para que mamá no se despierte y está sonriendo tan grande que sus ojos están casi cerrados, entonces Temo le besa un ojo y Ari no puede aguantar la felicidad que siente y se le escapa una risa fuerte y Temo le hace _shhh_ y luego los dos se están riendo mientras intentan callar el uno al otro.

Cuando se logran controlar se miran por un segundo a los ojos y los dos se mueven hacia adelante al mismo tiempo y se encuentran en el medio, se besan lento por un buen rato, sin prisa, porque son como la una de la mañana y es muy poco probable que alguien los interrumpa, y porque tienen tiempo, ahora y en el _futuro_ , no hay necesidad de correr.

Que planearan estar solos esta noche no significa que ya vayan a tener sexo, Ari cree que es muy pronto para eso y _todavía_ no está listo.

Se besan de esa forma por tanto tiempo que Ari comienza a sentir sus labios hinchados y su erección está de regreso, y puede sentir que la de Temo también, porque Temo sigue sobre él, con sus manos moviéndose por su cara y sus hombros y las de Ari explorando la espalda de Temo (sobre la ropa). Después de un tiempo Temo mueve la cabeza y profundiza el beso y ya no se están besando tan lento, ahora se besan _profundo_ , con ganas y deseo, entonces Temo _mueve_ su cuerpo y Ari mueve sus piernas y terminan en una posición que hace que sus entrepiernas entren en contacto, luego Temo mueve las caderas y hay fricción y los gemidos que ambos dejan salir se pierden entre sus labios que no se separan mientras se frotan el uno contra el otro, el placer recorre el cuerpo de Ari con cada movimiento, Temo hace un movimiento tan fuerte que Ari accidentalmente muerde con demasiada fuerza el labio de Temo en un intento de no gritar y Ari cree que arruinó el momento, pero Temo gime y luego se deja de mover, se tensa bajo los brazos de Ari que lo estuvieron rodeando todo el tiempo, por un segundo Ari en serio cree que lo arruino, porque Temo lo dejó de besar y se dejó de mover, entonces Temo deja salir un jadeo y Ari entiende lo que acaba de pasar, y _wow_ , se pone más duro al darse cuenta que Temo _terminó_ con tan solo besarlo y frotarse contra él, Ari quiere hacer lo mismo, y eso hace, se intenta mover bajo el peso de Temo y cuando Temo vuelve en sí y nota lo que Ari intenta hacer vuelve a moverse, y en menos de tres segundos Ari siente la explosión de placer explotando en todo su cuerpo y después, la humedad en sus bóxers.  Mañana Ari tendrá que poner a lavar la ropa _otra vez_.

*

No van más allá de eso esa noche, simplemente se besan más y se acurrucan en la cama, bajo las cobijas, en un punto de la noche ambos se quedan dormidos y se despiertan por el sonido de un claxon a las cuatro de la mañana, tienen un segundo de pánico en el que piensan que ya es _tarde_ y que Temo no se fue a su casa y que Pancho va a entrar en pánico al no verlo en su cama pero luego ven la hora en el teléfono de Ari y se tranquilizan cuando ven que todavía tienen un poco más de tiempo.

Es entonces cuando Ari decide que se tiene que cambiar de bóxers, la humedad en ellos ya incomoda. Ari se levanta de la cama para sacar unos bóxers limpios, unos para él y otros para Temo, que debe sentirse igual de incomodo con todo eso pegado en su ropa interior. Ambos se cambian bajo las colchas diciéndole al otro, _cierra los ojos y no me veas_ mientras el otro se aguanta la risa, primero Ari y al último Temo, luego se acuestan frente a frente, sus piernas entrelazadas al igual que sus manos, sus narices casi tocándose, ambos mirándose con todo el amor que sienten en sus corazones.

Es cuando Temo susurra: — Tus calzones me aprietan, _flaco_.

Y ambos estallan en risitas histéricas.

*

(Se despiden a las cinco y media de la mañana, Ari acompaña a Temo hasta la puerta, lo despide con un beso y lo ve irse hasta que desaparece bajando las escaleras, regresa a su cuarto a esperar a que Temo le envíe un mensaje de que está a salvo en su cama y después de contestarle con un corazón y un te quiero, Ari se queda dormido con una sonrisa complacida en su cara).

Mamá lo despierta como siempre lo hace, toca dos veces la puerta y luego la abriéndola, anunciando que el desayuno está listo, Ari mira en su teléfono que son las nueve de la mañana y que en total solo durmió como cuatro horas, pero no se siente cansado y hace su rutina de la mañana como si hubiera dormido sus ocho horas. Cuando termina de hacer lo que le toca en la casa y cuando Temo le dice que ya está libre, Ari lo va a ver a su casa, Temo lo recibe y le sonríe grande y contento, se dicen _Hola_ , ambos con una sonrisa loca en la cara, Temo dice:

— Los niños están en la guarida, Susana se fue a ver a su mamá y Papáncho se está bañando.

Ari solo puede responder: — _Temo_ —Antes de que Temo lo bese, pegándolo a la puerta con su cuerpo, sus manos sobre su cabello, las de Ari en la cintura de Temo y no es un beso como de los que se dieron esta madrugada porque Pancho está en la casa pero casi y Ari e…

— _¡¡Cuauhtémoc López y Aristóteles Córcega así los quería agarrar!!_

*

Temo ahora tiene una caja de condones igualita a la que Ari tiene en su buró (Temo ahora también tiene en su cabeza la imagen de su papá hablando de condones y lubricante en su cabeza).

*

El teléfono de Ari vibra cuando Pancho termina su charla y los niños están de regreso y Ari y Temo están sentados en extremos opuestos del sofá, con los niños sentados en medio mientras ven una película y es Temo y su mensaje dice: _¿Hoy a la misma hora de ayer?_

Ari ha de sonreír de una forma muy extraña porque Julio pregunta a todos en voz muy alta que hasta Pancho sale de la cocina a ver:

— ¿Por qué Ari está haciendo _esa_ cara?


End file.
